1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle composite cable and a vehicle composite harness using the vehicle composite cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composite harness with a composite cable is known in which an electric parking brake cable for supplying a current to an electric parking brake mechanism used to prevent a wheel from turning after stopping a vehicle and an ABS sensor cable connected to an ABS sensor for measuring a rotation speed of wheels during motion of a vehicle are integrated by one sheath (see JP-B-5541331).
This type of composite harness is fixed, at one end, to a vehicle body and, at the other end, to a wheel supported by the vehicle body via a suspension. The composite cable is bent when the vehicle body vertically moves relative to a road surface in accordance with the motion of the vehicle and the composite cable is therefore required to have high bendability. In the composite harness disclosed in JP-B-5541331, an anti-noise shield conductor is not provided in the electric parking brake cable and the ABS sensor cable for the purpose of improving bendability and reducing weight.